xmenkidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Thomas Shepherd
Thomas Shepherd (b. November 18, 1988) is a mutant with superhuman speed. He is the oldest son of Mephisto, Vision and Scarlet Witch, and the grandson of Magneto, Magdalena Frost, Yellowjacket and Martha Williams. He is a member of the X-Men Kids. Thomas is a member of the Eisenhardt and Pym family. 'History' : "No matter the consequences, no matter the pain -- doing the right thing will always carry a heavy burden..." :: −'Thomas' Early Years Thomas Jake Allen Adam Shepherd was born on November 18, 1988 in Canton, Ohio and was raised in New York. He is the oldest son of Vision and Wanda Maximoff. He is also the son of Mephisto. He is of American, German and Transian heritage. Thomas is the older brother of William and Victor. He is the maternal half-brother of Pierre, Max and Selena Howlett, and Talia Wagner. He is the paternal half-brother of Blackheart and Mephista. Konohagakure Becoming a Mutant Becoming an X-Man X-Squads Young Avengers The Children's Crusade After Wiccan's powers overloaded during a battle with the Sons of the Serpent, the Avengers decided to keep him under observation. Hulkling and the other Young Avnegers broke Wiccan out of holding and began the search for the Scarlet Witch. Accompanied by Magneto and Quicksilver, the team travelled to Transia and then to Latveria before discovering a depowered and amnesiac Wanda engaged to Doctor Doom. The rediscovery of Wanda did not go unnoticed though, as the Avengers soon arrived on the scene. A battle with Doom's Doombot army soon broken out and was only stopped by the arrival of Iron Lad. Iron Lad teleported the Young Avengers and Wanda into the timestream. They all went into the past, and met reanimated Jack of Hearts, who exploded. After that Wanda remembered who she is, regained her powers and returned herself, the Young Avengers and Scott Lang into the present. Wanda's increased powers were revealed to be the result of her gaining a connection to the life force itself. A ritual intended to undo the Decimation was interrupted by Patriot, leading to the powers being transferred to Doctor Doom. He intended to usher the world into utopia, a utopia in which he would rule. The Avengers and X-Men teamed up to defeat him, in the process, Stature was killed by Doom, and the villain escaped after losing his powers when they overloaded. Iron Lad proposed to save Stature through the Timestream but Vision refused, ending with both of them battling each other and Iron Lad destroying Vision and then taking off to the timestream, even after Wiccan warned that this was the moment in time where he became Kang the Conqueror. In the aftermath of the battles, the Young Avengers disbanded and stayed in low profile during the major events that transpired in the world (the Spider-Island infestation, the X-Men's Schism and the resurrection of the Human Torch). Wiccan fell into a severe state of depression, but Crystal brought him out of it by telling him that she was pregnant with their son. However, their moment of joy was interrupted by Ms. Marvel who called William to the Avengers Mansion. After a few words from Captain America all the remaining Young Avengers were officially named as full-fledged Avengers. Ultimate Battle 'Powers' Powers as a Mutant Speed is a mutant with an enhanced physiology design for supersonic speed, including: Supersonic Speed: Speed is superhumanly fast and his top speed is unknown, but he can exceed the speed of sound. He is apparently even faster than Quicksilver. *''Molecular Destabilization:'' He can also generate hyper-kinetic vibrations that accelerate the molecules in matter, causing any solid object he directs his vibrations at to explode. **''Intangibility:'' He also can use molecular destabilization to walk through solid objects. *''Superhuman Reflexes:'' He probably has reflexes beyond the abilities of the finest athlete, because of his super-speed. *''Superhuman Agility:'' He probably has agility beyond the abilities of the finest athlete, because of his super- speed. *''Superhuman Durability:'' He can probably withstand intense friction and intense impacts considering how running at super-speed doesn't seem to cause him discomfort. *''Superhuman Strength:'' He probably possesses superhuman lower body strength allowing him to press 800 pounds to 1 ton with his lower body. Abilities as a Ninja 'Taijutsu' Eight Gates: Through Guy's teachings, Thomas has learned how to open at least the first six of eight chakra gates, a feat that is difficult for even the most talented ninja, and as such has come to even be regarded as a genius by the like of Kakashi Hatake who noted that this was no mere feat of hard work. Most humans can only access less than 20% of their muscle potential but the eight gates uses chakra to "force" the muscles to work at much more power than they normally do, allowing the user to run at phenomenal speeds, pick up enormous weights, and much more at the expense of the muscles themselves. Near 50%, the muscles start to wear down and tear. Much more than that, approaching 100%, the muscles begin to break down and disintegrate. Once the Eighth Gate has been opened, they are practically unstoppable, but the user dies in the process. Thomas has also learned or developed a number of taijutsu that take advantage of the extreme power and speed he gains from opening chakra gates. After the time-skip, Thomas can now open the chakra gates instantly, even showing a faster recovery rate from using them without suffering any of the damaging after-effects, but he still shows noticeable exhaustion. Powers as a Shinigami Shunpo Master: Luke is highly proficient in Shunpo. He is easily one of the most proficient users of this skill in all of Soul Society. He actively uses his mastery of Shunpo techniques, and is highly proficient in evasion in close quarters, as well as from a distance, thus making hitting him almost impossible for all but the most advanced combatant. His movements are so fast that few would be likely to see an attack by him take place. Master Swordsman: Thomas is a master of swordsmanship, capable of flawless precision and performing lethal attacks with little effort. Hakuda Master: Thomas can take on average armed opponents and those many times his size easily. While fighting offensively, he has shown tremendous agility and dexterity, combining both sword and barehanded skills to simultaneously strike with his sword and kick opponents with great force. Kidō Practioner: Thomas is proficient in the art of Kidō. He can use low- to mid-level Kidō without incantation. Immense Spiritual Power: Thomas possesses an enormous amount of spiritual pressure. Being a Visored, he possesses a dual-type spiritual energy, part Shinigami and part Hollow. His Reiatsu is light blue. Hollow Mask: Thomas' Hollow mask strongly resembles ???'s face, with light blue markings, and the symbol of Freedom covering the upper half of its face. When donning his Hollow mask, Thomas' sclera turn completely black, and his irises become grey. *''Power Augmentation:'' While wearing the mask, Thomas' Hollow powers supplement his Shinigami powers, giving him a vast increase in both strength and speed. **''Cero:'' Thomas gathers energy that is fired from the open mouth of his Hollow Mask. **''Enhanced Strength:'' While wearing his Hollow mask, Thomas has shown that he gains greater strength. **''Enhanced Speed:'' While wearing his Hollow mask, Thomas is able to move much faster. **''Enhanced Endurance:'' With his Hollow mask, Thomas becomes much more resilient to pain. 'Abilities' Genius-Level Intellect: He possesses a genius-level IQ. Master Martial Artist: Thomas has extraordinary hand-to-hand combat ability. He holds black belts in numerous different fighting styles. Due to his extensive training as a ninja, a spy, a shinigami and a member of the X-Men Kids, Thomas is an exceptional hand-to-hand combatant, having mastered virtually every fighting style on Earth, most notably ninjutsu, and is also well versed in pressure points and the art of espionage. Multi-lingual: A gifted polyglot; Thomas is fluent in many languages including English, Spanish, Japanese, Italian, French, German and Russian; he has extensive knowledge of Arabic and Portuguese. Weapons Master: He is a master of many different weapons. Among the known is the zanpakutō, katanas, knives, sansetsukon (3-sectional staff), and shuriken. This all thanks to his ninja training, this also makes him able to use anything as a weapon. Strength level Class 800lbs-1ton: He can press between 800 pounds to 1 ton with his lower body and lift about 800 to 1000 pounds in his upper body. Thomas engages in intensive exercise. Weaknesses Despite possessing some level of superhuman durability, things such as bullets and energy blasts can injure him the same way they injure a regular person. 'Equipment' Digivice: Thomas carries a Digivice. The Digivice allows his Gaomon to digivolve and also allows access to the Digi-World through any computer. Ones Digimon can also travel between the real world and the Digi-World. Digi-Tag and Crest: Thomas carries his Digi-Tag along with the Crest of Freedom around his neck. This allows his Gaomon to digivolve into its Ultimate and Mega form. Weapons Shuriken/Kunai: Zanpakutō: Lightsaber: 'Transportation' Superspeed: Category:X-Men Kids Members Category:Americans Category:Transians Category:Dating Characters Category:Mutants Category:Shinobis Category:Demons Category:Digi-Tamers Category:Assassin Order members Category:Shinigamis Category:Gifted Intelligence Category:Superhuman (Class 800lbs-25tons) Strength Category:Supersonic Speed Category:Regenerative Durability Category:Short Range Energy Projection Category:Fighting Ability - Master of all forms of combat Category:Mephisto family Category:Pym family Category:Eisenhardt family Category:Hozuki clan Category:Superspeed Category:Intangibility Category:Wind Release users Category:Green Eyes Category:White Hair Category:Blonde Hair Category:Male Characters Category:Characters born in 1988 Category:Scorpio (sign) Category:Alpha-Level Mutants Category:Characters Category:Young Avengers Members Category:Crest of Freedom Bearers Category:19th Division Members Category:Hakuda Masters Category:Shunpo Masters Category:Kido Practitioners